


Приёмыш с секретом

by Bukan, Naru



Series: Перекрестки миров: расширенная вселенная [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Macademi WAsshoi!, Original Work, Saiyuki
Genre: F/M, Family Secrets, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naru/pseuds/Naru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>сиквел к "Детям побеждённых".<br/>Хизер мечтает о ребёнке, хотя бы приёмном, и Гэнь Ю просит небеса о чуде. Но доставшаяся им девочка нужна не только им...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Приёмыш с секретом

**Author's Note:**

> Хотелось написать историю про то, как Гэнь Ю и Хизер усыновили ребёночка – кого-то вроде Гоку, потому что разве же может персонаж, похожий на Санзо, остаться без своей мартышки? Правда, мартышка при написании оказалась девочкой…
> 
> Не сразу, но будет ясно, что эта история – не просто фанфик по «Детям побеждённых» с участием персонажа из тупенького, но местами смешного аниме “Macademi WAsshoi!”. А ещё и пересечение с другими авторскими мирами и текстами «расширенной вселенной»: «Райская земля», «Рыжая, нечестная, ядовитая» и «Нулевой вариант».

 

#### 1

Гэнь Ю и особенно Хизер сейчас остро ощущали своё одиночество. У взрослых дочерей – совершенно своя жизнь. И даже внуков воспитывать как-то не получалось. И без них было кому. К тому же они и сами ещё не отвыкли чувствовать себя молодыми. Во всяком случае, Хизер постоянно думала о том, что хотела бы ещё одного ребёнка. Да чтобы вырастить с самого начала – самой… Только ведь не родится же, исключено…

Гэнь Ю понимал ее муки, теперь особенно хорошо. И, осознавая, что во всём виноват сам, без конца думал о том, какое же чудо сотворить, чтобы исполнить её желание. Не был бы адептом – пошёл бы в лес, начертил бы круг… А так – только просить небеса.

И он пошёл, не выбирая места, не совершая никаких ритуалов – просто просил от всей души.

Но, видимо, некие силы услышали его просьбу. Небеса разверзлись, и в столпе света на руки Гэнь Ю свалилась крохотная девочка. И тут же обняла его за шею так крепко, точно решила всю жизнь не отпускать.

– Задушишь! – сдавленно засмеялся Гэнь Ю и хотя бы слегка отодвинул малышку от себя.

У неё была смуглая кожа, острые ушки, каштановые волосы с красноватым отливом и такие же красноватые глазки. На вид ей было года два, не больше, но в первую секунду она показалась Гэнь Ю новорождённой – хотя бы из-за того, что никакой одежды на ней и в помине не было.

– Ну пойдём домой, – сказал он, – мама тебя оденет…

Девочка сунула палец в рот и серьёзно повторила:

– Ма-ма.

А потом снова обняла Гэнь Ю, да так и не отпускала до тех пор, пока он не принес свою «находку» домой. Предчувствовал, что Хизер удивится – и оказался более чем прав. Уточнять, что выпрашивал для неё этот подарок, не пришлось, сюрприз удался.

– Ничего себе! Она как лесной зверёк! Ну иди сюда, малышка, я тебе платьице дам… – Хизер уже бестолково хлопотала, пытаясь отрезать подол от своей старой ночнушки.

Малышка смотрела на неё во все глаза, но с рук слезать не торопилась.

А Хизер продолжала носиться по дому, пытаясь хоть как-то обустроить жилье для нового члена семьи. Потом спохватилась – наверняка сначала надо покормить! – и, подсев к малышке, протянула ей мелко нарезанное яблоко.

Девочка протянула смуглую лапку, цапнула несколько кусочков, начала уплетать. Хизер удалось погладить её по голове, и ощущение было удивительное.

Понемногу Хизер удалось «приманить» малышку – она так увлечённо тянулась за новыми кусочками яблока, что сама не заметила, как перебралась на колени Хизер.

Гэнь Ю улыбнулся и встал. Тёплая тяжесть на коленях была приятна, но не век же так сидеть…

– Наверное, надо нагреть воды, – предложил он.

– Искупать её хочешь? Погоди, сразу после еды нельзя, и я ещё отнесу её под кустик…

– Как ты хорошо в этом разбираешься!

– Книжек много читала. Да и само как-то приходит…

…Наконец, спустя некоторое время, полное суеты – впрочем, суета была приятной – когда вымытая, одетая и обихоженная малышка мирно посапывала на импровизированной постельке, новоявленные родители озадачились вопросом, как же её назвать.

Хизер полистала свой любимый фолиант по хтонической магии.

– Пусть будет Танарот. Был такой забавный дух, она на него даже похожа…

На том и порешили.

 

#### 2

Танарот потихоньку подрастала, училась говорить и невероятно любила Гэнь Ю. К Хизер она относилась ровно – звала мамой, радостно позволяла наряжать… Но гулять или делать что-то интересное ей самой готова была только с отцом. Хизер это обижало и даже заставляло ревновать мужа к малышке. Он, как мог, успокаивал любимую… Но нелегко это было, особенно когда ночью они вдруг обнаруживали Танарот сладко спящей у них в ногах.

Гэнь Ю уверял – надо привыкнуть, справиться… И они старались, как могли. Было нелегко. Но хорошего больше, чем плохого. И жизнь можно было считать наладившейся, но тут… Тут стало ясно: происходит то, чего никто не ждал.

Оказалось, что Танарот не так проста. Во-первых, росла она невероятно быстро. Через три месяца уже выглядела лет на пять. И если бы только это! Но она уже поднимала большие тяжести и прыгала выше деревьев… Это ошеломляло, а многих даже пугало, заставляя недоумевать, что же за существо приютили бывшие адепты.

Книги не давали ответа. И только император Орлик, когда Гэнь Ю и Хизер с Танарот были в столице, намекнул, что девочка может происходить из другого мира. Он сказал, что в старые времена существовали проходы из одного мира в другой, и подобные «гости» были не такой уж и редкостью.

– А сейчас, видимо, вы открыли проход случайно. И силой своего желания призвали эту девочку. По крайней мере, в нашем мире она такая одна.

– Ей никогда не придется жалеть об этом, – заявил Гэнь Ю. – И никто не посмеет обидеть её из-за того, что она непохожа на остальных. Я уберегу её от этого.

Никто и не сомневался, да и народ в Залесье и окрестностях не склонен был кого-то дразнить. Другое дело, что в игру могли вступить иные силы, о которых никто и не догадывался.

* * *

По стране бродила красивая женщина. Никто не знал, откуда она взялась, знали только то, что её красота притягивает, чтобы вскоре отпугнуть – слишком много было в ней злобы. Она всматривалась в лица, искала кого-то, расспрашивала, нет ли здесь необычных детей. За ней оставался шлейф кошмаров… Слухи о ней быстро дошли до ушей императора, и тот, не на шутку встревожившись – уж не пытается ли возродиться орден адептов? – приказал разыскать её. Пока она не давалась никому в руки. Орлик и Манора предупредили Гэнь Ю, чтобы ещё пуще берег девочку. Но предупреждать не требовалось, Гэнь Ю всерьёз опасался, что эта неизвестная – нечто похуже адептов. Его бывшие коллеги, при всём своем коварстве и прочих грехах, никогда не излучали столь неприкрытой злобы.

И Гэнь Ю старался сделать так, чтобы Танарот даже носа из дома не высовывала. Это было непросто – малышка была на редкость непоседливой. А когда оставалась дома одна с Хизер – тем более капризничала и шалила. Приёмная мать замучивалась её увещевать:

– Вот я в детстве обиделась на маму, убежала из дому – а когда обратно нашлась, так мама уже умерла!

– Ну я же убегать не собираюсь, – ныла девочка, – просто погуляю немножко… скучно же!

– А если тебя украдут?

– А я их укушу!

– Ну уж лучше я буду рядом!

В конце концов Хизер решилась и вышла прогуляться с Танарот около дома. Всё одно жили они на отшибе, в тёмном лесу, на бывшей базе адептов – ну кто сюда сунется? И всё-таки скорее бы вернулся Гэнь Ю…

А пока мама с приёмной дочкой не торопясь прогуливались, собирали цветы… И вдруг Хизер испуганно вскрикнула: перед ними во вспышке света появилась какая-то женщина. Черноволосая, очень красивая и очень жестокая.

– Так вот где нянявка! – провозгласила она.

– Сама ты нянявка, – насупилась Танарот. – Чего обзываешься?

– Я не обзываюсь, я говорю тебе, кто ты есть. Нянявок очень мало, и они удивительны.

– А ты сама-то кто? И чего хочешь?

– Я – фея Кориандра, и я пришла, чтобы позвать тебя в гости.

– Вот ещё, никуда она не пойдёт! – Хизер обняла прижавшуюся к ней малышку.

Кориандра сделала шаг вперёд, вытянула перед собой руки – и, казалось, очень удивилась, когда с них не слетело ни одной молнии.

Она принялась вертеть перстень, точно в нём вдруг что-то заело – и пропустила момент, когда Танарот прыгнула на неё. Повалила – сила-то недюжинная! – и кольцо отобрала. Кориандра тут же исчезла, будто её и не было.

– Ух ты! – Танарот вертела кольцо в руке, пристально его разглядывая. – А чей это глаз?

– Не знаю, – нахмурилась Хизер. – Но он мне не нравится. Дай-ка сюда…

– Не отдам! – заупрямилась Танарот, и решительно потянула к себе кольцо, которое Хизер попыталась забрать.

И вдруг кольцо с треском разломилось. Прямо посередине таинственного глаза. Оттуда вырвалось чёрное облако, окутало обоих и утянуло внутрь кольца, которое снова стало целым. Танарот и Хизер еле успели снова схватиться друг за друга, и это оказалось кстати – когда мрак рассеялся, они обнаружили себя в очень странном месте. Всё вокруг было только серым и черным. Мрачное небо, скалы, камни, засохшие деревья. И всё тот же глаз, подмигивающий с высоты. Вместо солнца.

Танарот сперва испуганно захныкала, но довольно скоро испуг сменился яростью – девочка вырвалась из рук Хизер с явным намерением крушить всё вокруг. Одним ударом с ноги превратила огромный камень в гору песка, оттолкнулась от скалы и прыгнула в небо. С явным намерением дать ему в глаз.

И дала! Причем на удивление метко. Глаз лопнул со стеклянным звоном, обеих осыпало осколками.

И всё вокруг начало меняться. Небо посветлело, деревья покрылись листьями и цветами… Мир внутри кольца стал прекрасен. А на месте глаза змеилась трещина, приглашая вернуться обратно.

* * *

Между тем Гэнь Ю, вернувшийся из леса со связкой дров, обнаружил, что дом опустел – ни жены, ни дочери.

И почти у самых дверей на земле блестело странного вида кольцо. Гэнь Ю поднял его, повертел в руках – и в зрачке зловещего глаза увидел их, крохотных, беззащитных…

Гэнь Ю содрогнулся от ужаса – и почти сразу снова выронил кольцо: от него брызнул ослепительный свет, болью резанувший по глазам.

А когда к адепту снова вернулось зрение, перед ним стояли невредимые Хизер и Танарот.

– Что это было? – растерянно спросил Гэнь Ю.

– Тут была одна… охотница на нянявок! – сообщила Танарот. – Но мы её прогнали. И ловушку её сломали, вот!

– Ну и дела! – удивился Гэнь Ю. – Надеюсь, она больше сюда не сунется.

– Да ни в жисть! – заверила Танарот.

* * *

А тем временем незадачливую охотницу на нянявок, перенёсшуюся в родной мир, сурово отчитывали.

– Скотина! – ругался мужчина в белом плаще. – Выделываешься много, а работать не умеешь! Нянявку не поймала, кольцо потеряла – пошла вон из Ордена! Теперь нам в тот мир вообще больше не попасть…

Кориандра, которая на самом деле звалась куда более банальным именем Карина, сейчас казалась маленькой и жалкой.

– Да, Великий Магистр… – говорила она, склонив голову.

В душе же она строила планы мести – к сожалению, пока очень туманные.

 

#### 3

А чуть раньше описанных событий, в совсем другом мире двое почти детей бегали кругами, пытаясь понять, куда же девалась их малышка.

– Она… просто исчезла и всё! – Айви чуть не плакала. Что-то ей подсказывало, что исчезнувший ребенок может быть где угодно – в самом буквальном смысле.

– Ну что ж ты не следила-то? – укорил Гоку. Он, конечно, и сам понимал, как виноват. Все же они были ещё слишком маленькими, чтобы становиться родителями…

– За ней уследить ой как непросто, сам знаешь!

– Знаю… Только вот где теперь её искать?

– Спроси чего полегче, кто у нас великий мудрец, равный небу? Сейчас пойдём по мирам, поищем…

Гоку согласился. Хотя и подозревал, что миров придется обойти ой как много…

– Может, с Ядовитым Плющом посоветоваться? – предложила Айви. – Хотя та только посмеётся… Давай уж сами как-нибудь? Куда отправимся сначала?

– Не знаю… Думаю, она перенеслась наугад. Может, и нам так попробовать?

– Давай рискнём, – Айви начертила медальоном знак. – Ты за меня держись, а то тоже потеряешься!

* * *

Конечно, родителями Айви и Гоку стали не сознательно и случайно. Девочка сначала даже расстроилась… Гоку, конечно, тоже ошеломило то, что случилось, но, как ни странно, именно он первым взял себя в руки.

– Не переживай, – сказал он, – я тобой горжусь, защищу и буду хорошим отцом!

– Да, не тебе ж девять месяцев мучиться!

– Уже шесть.

– Мартышка ты учёная!

– Чтобы о тебе позаботиться, учёности хватит!

– Ну смотри, – Айви шмыгнула носом.

А потом, потихоньку от своего мальчика, пошла к Ядовитому Плющу.

– Я что же, такая же, как моя мать? Мне совсем не нужен этот ребёнок, я ничего к нему не чувствую…

– Потому что сама ещё совсем ребёнок. Цветы отдают земле семена, лишь когда расцветают, не раньше.

– И… что же мне делать?

– Ну, если хочешь, я дам тебе средство прервать беременность.

Айви замерла. С одной стороны – не будет проблемы, а с другой… Нет, как-то сразу сердце сжалось в комочек и стало нехорошо. Да и Гоку обидится…

– Не надо, – помотала она головой. – Пусть живёт.

Ядовитый Плющ пожала плечами:

– Дело твоё. А как потом будешь с ним управляться, подумала?

– Как-нибудь справлюсь.

– Ну смотри, взвоешь ещё!

– Ничего. Я не хочу быть как мать.

Ядовитый Плющ усмехнулась. Она-то видела: когда-то у Айви были все шансы повторить судьбу матери, но сейчас она уже свернула с этой дороги и пошла своей собственной. Задрав нос и уперев рыжие лапки в бока. Упрямство теперь должно было помочь ей там, где было бы трудно. И с этим неожиданным ребёнком – тоже.

И Ядовитый Плющ не ошиблась.

Айви частенько проклинала тот день, когда так вляпалась. Зато, тут же начинала она себя убеждать, у неё будет ребёнок – непременно девочка! – которого можно будет воспитать как своё продолжение. Гоку поддерживал её, как мог, хотя явно не представлял, каково приходится Айви. Она смеялась – её раздражала иногда его наивная гордость, но ведь мальчик же правда старался! Пылинки сдувал, лишнего шага не давал ступить и бросался исполнять самые необычные прихоти. А Айви и впрямь тянуло то улитку сырую съесть, то мел погрызть… И самое удивительное – всё это казалось вкусным! Гоку особо не удивлялся, некогда, особенно если ту же улитку выискиваешь.

Он уже давно перебрался в мир Айви. Дома удивлялись: надо же, такая маленькая мартышка, сколько лет вечное дитя, а уже «моя девушка беременна, я буду отцом!» И спорили, надолго ли его хватит.

Хватило до странного надолго. До самых родов, при которых помогала Линнеа, и дальше тоже.

Девочка родилась крупная и ужасно похожая на Гоку, только глаза не золотые, а красноватые. Да и бойкостью и непоседливостью, как вскоре выяснилось, пошла в отца. И росла как на дрожжах – в полгода уже бегала вовсю.

– И все равно мямявка, – чуть обиженно говорила Айви. – Она вырастет кошкой, а не обезьяной!

– Кем захочет, тем и вырастет, – отзывался Гоку. Хотя проворство малышка явно взяла от обоих видов.

Айви подобрала ей имя по книгам Линнеа – Танарот, в честь одного беспокойного духа, но чаще звала просто мямявкой. Тем более что малышка и не возражала. Она вообще была покладистой, только очень уж непоседливой.

И вот, пожалуйста. Скинула платьишко, полезла купаться и пропала!

Хоть бы теперь удалось её найти… И самим бы не потеряться – в какой ещё мир попадут!

 

#### 4

Несколько минут Гоку и Айви кружило в тумане, а потом они оказались на мирной цветочной поляне.

– Ну и куда это мы попали? – насторожённо спросил Гоку.

– Пока не знаю, – отозвалась Айви. – Я в этом мире раньше не бывала.

Они пошли вперед, принюхиваясь и приглядываясь. Всё было незнакомое, но пока вроде бы не опасное…

И вдруг они увидели какое-то жилище. Оно смахивало скорее на бомбоубежище, старое, оплетённое цветами, но было видно, что там вроде бы кто-то живёт. В окошке мелькнул ребёнок…

– Ты смотри! Это же она! – углядев свою мямявку, Айви так и рванулась к дому.

Гоку побежал за ней. Девочка, правда, ничем не показала, что их узнала.

– Она такая большая стала… – Гоку глядел на дочь через стекло. – Интересно, сколько же здесь времени прошло?

Но Айви его не слышала, решительно устремившись к дверям.

– Мама, мама! – закричала кому-то её дочь. – Там пришли какие-то странные, может, они тоже нянявки?

У Айви слёзы на глаза навернулись. Ребёнок мало что подрос – ещё, как видно, и новую маму себе нашёл?

В окне появилась женщина, явно встревоженная:

– Кто здесь?

– Мы родители Танарот! – сообщила Айви. Гоку с решительным видом выдвинулся из-за её спины.

Мямявка нахмурилась, словно пытаясь что-то припомнить, а женщина крепче прижала её к себе.

– Мы её нашли, – сообщила она всё же.

– А мы потеряли! – запальчиво крикнула Айви.

– Да успокойся, – одернул ее Гоку. – Это же здорово, что её нашли и с ней ничего не случилось!

– Вы… хотите её забрать? – побледнела женщина.

Мямявка, кстати, не особо за неё цеплялась, а с интересом рассматривала всех.

– В гости – схожу! – заявила она, вынув палец изо рта.

– В гости? Домой ты пойдёшь в гости? – опешила Айви.

– А я другого дома не помню, только этот…

Айви даже застыла на месте.

– Как? Совсем не помнишь?

Танарот помотала головой.

– Она же маленькая… – вздохнула женщина. – И мы так хотели её удочерить… А она правда похожа на вас. На обоих…

– Ну, ещё бы! – хмыкнула Айви.

– Ладно, – подал голос Гоку. – Пусть сходит с нами… в гости, а там посмотрим, может, она что и вспомнит…

– А если не вспомнит?

– Тогда мы ей расскажем.

Тут появился муж женщины, и Гоку обомлел:

– Так похож на Санзо…

Тот уставился на новоприбывших в не меньшем изумлении. А потом сказал:

– Парень, а Танарот – копия тебя. Ну почти. Кажется, мы нечаянно утащили чужого ребёнка, а хотели-то найти ничейного…

– А я и не ничейный! – Танарот снова прижалась к «маме».

– Ну и с кем ты хочешь жить, мямявка? – всхлипнула Айви. – Я такая плохая мама?

– Ну что ты от неё хочешь, – вмешался Гоку, – договорились же сводить её ненадолго к нам!

– Ну как, пойдёшь? – спросила Айви.

Танарот немного подумала и кивнула. А потом добавила:

– Мне нравится, как от вас пахнет! – и решительно направилась к Айви.

Та взяла ее на руки, потискала и передала Гоку – малышка все же была тяжёленькой.

– Возвращайтесь скорее! – просила женщина. – Я Хизер, мой муж – Гэнь Ю.

Гоку шепотом спросил у Айви:

– А мы сможем вернуться? Наугад же шли…

– Я смогу! – заявила Танарот.

– Ну ты даешь! – присвистнул её молоденький папочка.

– Да! Я недавно прогнала злую колдунью, которая охотилась на нянявок, я много куда гожусь!

– Да мы уже это поняли… Молодчина! Ну, держись крепче…

И пока Гоку перехватывал девочку поудобнее, Айви начертила медальоном знак.

…Опять кружение в тумане – и вот перед глазами родной мир…

– Вот здесь ты родилась, малышка, – сообщила Айви.

Танарот слезла с рук и принялась по-кошачьи обнюхивать все углы.

* * *

А в это время Хизер расстраивалась:

– Ну что ж такое, получается, мы её украли?

– Что ты говоришь? – успокаивал её Гэнь Ю. – Как мы могли её украсть, если она сама к нам пришла?

– Ну как «сама»? Ты пошёл в лес, попросил – и она свалилась на тебя. Разве не так? Ты говорил, что просто нашёл её, но я-то тебя знаю, ты призывал Силу, чтобы исполнить моё желание!

– Может, так, а может, всё просто совпало… Не надо так переживать из-за этого.

Но Гэнь Ю догадывался, что переживает жена не только и не столько из-за этого.

Ведь теперь они снова осиротели. У их найдёныша есть родители – сами ещё совсем дети, но они стараются… Кстати, Гэнь Ю вспомнил, как отец девочки назвал имя Санзо. Получается, это имя известно и в других мирах?.. Хотя да, ведь учитель Комьё рассказывал, что его, Гэнь Ю, родители должны были возродиться в другом мире, да и сам Комьё тоже…

И Гэнь Ю стало как-то грустно: почти все, кто ему дорог – в других мирах… Или просто далеко, как его дочери.

Хизер прижалась к нему:

– А может, она ещё вернется?

По правде сказать, Гэнь Ю тоже надеялся на это.

…Они действительно вернулись, все трое, довольные и радостные. И Танарот сразу бросилась ему на руки.

– Маленькая моя…

Остальные в этот момент жестоко ревновали. Не исключая и Хизер. Впрочем, у неё это чувство затмевалось радостью. И она проявила невиданное доселе великодушие:

– Ребята, а оставайтесь у нас! Все трое! Будет у нас большая семья… раз уж взрослые дочери живут далеко, с мужьями и детьми…

Гоку и Айви изумленно посмотрели на неё – явно такого не ожидали. Зато Танарот пришла в восторг.

– Ура, ура, сколько у меня сразу будет родителей!

– Нам с Гэнь Ю, кажется, придётся считаться бабушкой и дедушкой, – вздохнула Хизер. – Вы ещё такие дети…

Айви надулась. Хотя понимала, что так и есть. И что она и её мальчик уже хлебнули самостоятельной жизни, хватит пока…

– Ну а что, я не против! – высказался Гоку. – Нам всем будет лучше, если будем жить вместе, и Танарот особенно.

– Ура! – подтвердила малышка.

– Ладно, если вы мямявку даже не переименовали, а угадали, как её зовут – так тому и быть, – важно сказала Айви, вспомнив, что она вообще-то принцесса.

– А теперь расскажи про Санзо, – попросил Гэнь Ю у Гоку.

_Декабрь 2011 – март 2012_


End file.
